Valmasia
Valmasia is one of the eight major countries of Eternia. It is secluded by the peace barrier. The human population numbers in at around 500,000. The size of the country is around 30,000 square miles with several dozen populated smaller islands surrounding it. Key Notes *The rule of High King has largely dominated Valmasian culture, with a single, powerful Magi retaining authority over the control and delegating roles as they see fit. *The Melyms, a family that ruled Valmasia for close to three centuries, popularized the aspect of dynasty. Seraphiel Melym I introduced legislation where the existing High King would select the next ruler from their family. Despite the villages having separated after the downfall of the Melym rule by Empress Eline Sakete, this tradition seems to have been maintained in all villages. *The country's population is mostly human, with subhumans such as Drakanites and Ookami making up roughly 10%. Around 2% of humans are classed as Magi. *Compared to the modern world, gender discrimination is relatively low in Valmasia. Women are generally viewed as equally powerful as men, with many women Magi having been in power. Paladin Atalanta, a former Champion, is believed to be the biggest influence and inspiration towards females seeking equality in Valmasia. *Same gender sex isn't frowned upon with roughly 20% of Valmasians being gay or bisexual, compared to modern day Britain's 5%. It is socially odd to discriminate against gay/bisexual people in Valmasia, but nonetheless can happen despite its rarity. *Slavery, while it has been legal in the past and within certain villages, is currently outlawed throughout Valmasia. It nonetheless operates on the underground, through black markets and other means, despite the laws. Most villages do however have a punishment of temporary slavery to criminals, who go unpaid and are expected to carry out 'community service' for an alotted amount of time. *The most popular religion is the Order of Kraus, dominating the majority with roughly 90% of Valmasians following it. The Sacred Gods have been on a steady rise since their introduction, often leading to religious quarrels between the two. Minorities include various cults and even worship of Azrael. *The Valmasian accent is generally somewhat neutral with light British tones, varying depending on where the person is located. To the north of Frostvale, it is similar to northern England where slang is incorporated more, deep and rough spoken, and the same goes for the south. For example, an upper class citizen of Nostvale may say "Hello! How do you do?", whereas a sailor of Tilandre would perhaps pronounce it as, "'Ello! How d'ye do?" Villages 'Danarium' The village which has long been run by the Melym family, considered the most dominant force in Valmasia. It is also here that the Melym Tower can be found, a massive fortress which houses several hundred of the Glacium militia and almost the entirety of the Melym family. It's located roughly fifty miles south of Frostvale and ten north of the Sarab Desert. Ruled by: Queen Elenora Melym Motto: Justice and Honor. Sigil: A purple shield with a golden ring in the center. -- 'Nostvale' The centralmost village of Valmasia, it has a dark history as capital to regimes such as High King Ro'Tro and Empress Eline Sakete. After its independence from Danarium and Frostvale was secured in the aftermath of the Great Plague, House Hirano rose to the throne. It's about one hundred and fifty miles from Danarium. Ruled by: Queen Aria Hirano Motto: Always Stand Again. Sigil: An oak tree. -- 'Byson' The village located underneath Bygonegrove and above Tilandre. Tilandre and Byson are connected by several islands that each has a bridge connecting them. Byson is known for its' great wealth in public information, owning several grand libraries and having produced many renowned scholars in the past. It is a good three hundred miles from Nostvale. It was recently conquered and then liberated from the mimic menace, and is currently undergoing minor civil unrest. Ruled by: Queen Ashtelle Avharain Motto: None So Wise. Sigil: A grey owl. -- 'Tilandre' The village located underneath Byson, the south-eastern pinnacle. Tilandre is renowned for its expertise in the fishing industry, distilling alcohol and its naval influence, after the grand cull of year 777, first year of the plague, criminal elements have been severely impacted. It has a tropical environment. After Alteros was destroyed, it has become one of the few havens of oscuri and their religion. The people there are starting to take some pride in their sense of freedom and equality, and refer to the Tilandrean Doctrine. It is roughly one hundred miles south of Byson. Ruled by: Queen Antoinette Avharain Eldor Motto: By the Sea's Wrath. ''' '''Sigil: A sea serpent speared by a trident. -- 'Frostvale' The village located north of Danarium. It is, as the name suggests, especially cold and is a haven for sturdy warriors due to the harsh climate. The Drakanite numbers swell here, with roughly 20,000 of its 50,000 villages, and is the only village whose leading population is not human. Temples to Ryujin far outstrip any to Kraus in this region. Ruled by: King Raphael Attano Motto: With Dragon's Might. Sigil: A silver dragon behind a red shield. -- 'Isthmus' A peninsular holding off of the Sarab Desert that was conquered by Uriel Melym. It is in the possession of Danarium. Ruled by: Lord Meliudas Eques -- Wanderer's Valley A small desert village that is known for its lack of laws regarding races, Wanderer's Valley is composed of an accepting community of misfits and considered a refuge for the wanted. Despite its size, it works as an especially effective trading center. It's about one hundred miles from Danarium. Ruled by: Father Jackson Von Samson Motto: Proud and Free. Sigil: A lightning bolt hitting a mountain. Category:World